User talk:MrAnthony899
Well the basic stuff midevil,night,nushrooms,ETC. but not sure if this is 100% true but I saw a leek of a robot dragon in dark ages (Radshyguy (talk) 04:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) ' World War Idea Yes please MrAnthony899. It's one of the theories and speculations I wished to come. Also, Second World War highlights was one of my favorite highlights among the World History. JemCel03 (talk) 04:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Also, our respective talk pages is the better way to place our stuff. Just this is fine for me. JemCel03 (talk) 05:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) About the 6:00 thing... I'm in a different timezone. I actually just woke up this morning, and it's 10:33 AM where I am. UPDATE: Whoops, I forgot to add a signature. Kyle's Mom's a bitch, and she's such a dirty bitch! (talk) 02:33, April 15, 2014 (UTC) World War Zombies I wanted to ask you two things. The Regular Zombie will look kinda like this? (The zombie in there means "Zombie/Zombie Virus") http://i.imgur.com/xu3KtBI.png (Is not exactly what i mean but its pretty close, and if you could tell me which parts of them you want in the zombie, that would help me a lot.) Oh also what should be the Cone and Bucket? About the Conehead, I was thinking about something like a cone with 2 straps on his sides and with some minor extra details (So it will look like a helmet but it will still fit the game style) And for the Bucket, I have no ideas yet. 'Walter20210 (talk) 02:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info and the "brain" on his arm should look like this? http://i.imgur.com/GsJmeZw.png Or like this? http://i.imgur.com/3IMI4jo.png Walter20210 (talk) Here is the Basic Zombie. I hope you like it! Walter20210 (talk) 23:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank You!!!! :D And Hummm.. I can't really understand what you are saying, but i think the answer is, No. I never did/posted anything on that website :S (Except for 2 photos) Walter20210 (talk) 00:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!, and i think, i will upload Gatling Pea next (I just need to make a HD version of it, i already did it before :D) Walter20210 (talk) 00:26, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Leader Zombie : ' ' Sorry for taking so long, i had been very sick lately, and i also had some other problems. But anyways, i hope you like it. :D Walter20210 (talk) 03:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Okey, And sadly tomorrow (My sister wants to play on my PC and, I don't think she will leave me use it today D:) And what's the hour in where you live? (Oh also after Gatling Pea, I will do Gas Can zombie and then Gargantuar, Just saying) Walter20210 (talk) 00:30, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah okey, and like i said before, here is Gatling-Pea I hope you like it. (The barrels are now wooden because it looked more realistic, and i saw them in PVZ : Garden Warfare, that's from where i got the idea) PS: My big sister wanted to play "The Sims 3". but yeah, is almost the same thing xD Walter20210 (talk) 00:12, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and i liked your idea :D, also i loved the zombie you drew :p. Btw, the Gas can zombie should look like this right? (Is a quick image i made, is just the idea, I will make the real version later) http://i.imgur.com/NaITEVe.png Walter20210 (talk) 01:49, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah obiously, It would look odd with 2 helmets xD And you mean more like this? (Btw, I made him look sneaky on porpuse, is just that it looked funny c:) http://i.imgur.com/HPBKYnk.png Walter20210 (talk) 03:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me exactly how the Tear gas Zombie works? (I want to know if he has degrades, to be more exact) Walter20210 (talk) 23:29, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Could you make a quickdraw of how it looks alike? Walter20210 (talk) 04:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Conehead, Buckethead, Flag, and Tear Gas Soldier Zombies